Dates can be blind but I still see clearly
by jadeemerald17
Summary: Michael works at a pet shelter with Alex Mahone and decides to set him up on a blind date with his brother Lincoln. The hit it off fast and can't get enough of each other, I'm not great at summaries I'm sorry but basically this is AU and OOC and so much sweet fluffiness you will get a toothache. also rated T just to be safe.


Okay so pretty much all I write is AU fics and ooc goodness... also mostly fluff. So with that in mind I hope you enjoy this fluffy AU very ooc fic of prison break of which I of course own absolutely no rights to whatsoever.. wouldn't it be nice though.. oh well enjoy! :) -  
"No! I can't believe you would do this to me Michael, first you say you want us to go to dinner to celebrate your engagement to Sara, I get all dressed up and you're going to abandon me here with no idea who?"

"Linc, calm down, I know the guy he's great I work with him at the shelter and he's perfect for you okay there's nothing wrong with a blind date besides Sara and I have our own plans to celebrate.. alone."

"... Whatever man, I'm going to dinner because I'm hungry.. not because I want anything to do with some random guy just because you think I can't handle my own choices."

" You're taste in partners suck Lincoln. Trust me I know you better than anyone, this will be good for you."

Michael drove off after that leaving Lincoln no choice but to wait inside for whoever it was he was dining with tonight. He had no hope this would turn out well, Michael had been setting him up on dates since he came out to him why he wasn't sure maybe he just wanted to make sure he didn't feel awkward around him and Sara when they went out and he was a third wheel, not that he ever really felt that way but it was sometimes strange to go to dinner or a film with the two of them with them making lovely looks at each other.  
so he sat and waited for what he was sure would be a short and pointless date, until he actually saw who the date was with.

He was older than Linc, not that that mattered to him he saw age and only a number at this point in his life. The man was tall with brown hair and sharp features, it was his eyes though that really captured Lincolns attention. The man had stunning blue eyes that you could drown in if you were'nt careful, and they were all the more beautiful as the man took a seat across from him at the table.

"Hello, you're Lincoln yes? I'm Alex, Alex Mahone."

"Uh yeah, hey, good meeting you uh how did you know exactly who I was I thought this was a blind date?"

Alex smiled a little at that.

"Ah, yes well your brother showed me a picture of you so I could make sure I found you instead of sitting with a random stranger.. which I guess I still sort of am."

"Well... maybe we can fix that then. Michael tells me you work at the shelter so I'm guessing you enjoy animals then?"

"Love them actually. I always wanted to do something to help them but wasn't sure I could handle being a vet so I figured taking care of the shelter ones and helping find them homes was perfect."

"Yeah that's great. Look this is probably personal but since the point is to get to know each other and all have you always.. you know ...liked men?"

Alex answered without hesitation

"Yes."

"Oh, okay.. yeah I guess I have too..

Alex tilted his head slightly as though to study Lincoln which only made him blush and caused Alex's eyes to seem to dance with amusement.

They continued dinner and dessert talking about themselves here and there though mostly just enjoying the company until it was time to head home and since Lincoln presumed Michael and Sara were still busy themselves Alex gave him a ride back home.

"I'll be honest Alex I really wasn't expecting much to come from this date but I had a really nice time."

"Well thank you Lincoln the feeling is mutual, in fact.. I'd like to do it again sometime if that's okay with you."

Lincoln grinned and nodded in confirmation before leaning in to give Alex a goodnight kiss. It was quick and soft but Lincoln felt like it was filled with promise,  
maybe that wasn't how he should feel after only one date but he didn't care, Michael picked a good one for him this time. He said goodnight one last time before leaving the car and heading into the house.

He was in for a surprise when he entered his house to find Michael, Sara, and a few of his friends like Fernando Sucre and Brad Bellick waiting there with expecting looks on their faces.

"What's going on here?"

Sara jumped up excitedly and stared at him though still no one said what he knew they were wanting to so he figured he'd just give them what they where waiting for and turned to look at Michael.

"Okay fine, you were right. He's great, we're going to see each other again soon tonight was really good."

Everyone cheered and Michael got that cocky I told you so smirk he always got when something he planed worked out whether others thought it would or not. They celebrated Michael and Sara getting engaged and also Lincoln finding someone he seemed to finally really connect with. Linc was just about to fall asleep when his phone went off with a text saying _I'm off tomorrow, maybe we can get a coffee or something?_ Lincoln sent a quick reply before falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
